All Night Long
by jinnu357
Summary: *WARNING GRAPHIC SMUT* Ranger & Steph smut for Lintu68.
1. Chapter 1

For Lin – My sister in smut and inspiration. She needed some rough no holds barred happy. :)  They belong to JE unfortunately.

All Night Long

By: Jenn (Jinnu357)

We were in the turbo on the way back to Haywood after dinner at Rossini's. Ranger looked dangerous and sexy in an all black Armani suit with his hair loose around his shoulders. His eyes were dilated black and I'm pretty sure the speedometer hit 80 before he slowed to a rolling stop at the last intersection. It probably had to do with the fact that the little black strapless dress I wore was hiked up around my hips and the garters and stockings I wore were completely visible.

Ranger had been teasing me all evening. Throughout dinner he had gone out of his way to caress my skin, kiss my neck and whisper all the naughty things he wanted to do to me. I was a little bit apprehensive, but more than that I was completely turned on. The panties I had planned to wear to dinner were currently in his jacket pocket… since he ripped them off of me when we got in the car.

I couldn't help but tease him a little… After all it was his fault I was so wet. I gently slid my fingers over my swollen lips, spreading the wetness back and forth, moaning at my own touch. I heard him growl low in his throat as I caressed myself, my other hand running over the smooth satin dress encasing my breasts. My head fell back against the headrest as I lost myself in the sensations. My fingers circled my clit and the smooth black satin covering my already hard nipples created delicious friction.  There was something naughty about touching myself in front of Ranger and I liked it. I liked making him lose control… And that was exactly what was going to happen. 

We pulled into the garage and Ranger pulled me across the console into his lap forcing my legs apart. He grabbed a handful of my curls and pulled me down to him.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you touch yourself, Babe?"

A nervous giggle escaped my lips.

"No, but I want to find out." I responded.

He kissed me hard on the lips capturing them in a brutal kiss. His hand slid up my thigh and before I knew it he plunged two long fingers deep inside me. I cried out against his lips which allowed him to deepen the kiss, sucking my tongue into his mouth. His fingers hit my g-spot and the orgasm washed over me unexpectedly, making me dig my nails into his shoulders to stay upright.

"That's it Babe… come for me." He growled as he continued to assault my pussy with his fingers, drawing out the pleasure.

He removed his fingers and sucked them clean before capturing my mouth with his in a powerful kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and I felt the wetness pool between my legs. He scooped me up and deposited me on my feet outside of the car before angling out.  He leaned in and whispered in my ear

"That's only the beginning Babe."

_To be continued….. _


	2. Chapter 2

_For my beautiful smut muse, Lin. She could definitely use some happy. I don't think there's anything happier than some rough and ready Ranger Lovin. _

All Night Long

Part II

-Jenn (Jinnu)

"That's only the beginning Babe."

He took my hand and led me to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind us Ranger leaned against the railing. His eyes were twin pools of lust and I could see the tension in his body. I walked up to him and used his tie to pull his lips down to mine. I gently ran my tongue over his soft supple lips before he parted them, allowing me entrance to slowly taste his mouth. I tangled my hands into his hair holding his mouth against mine. He reached behind me and lifted me up, forcing me straddle his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands cupped my ass pressing my center against his cock. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when I felt how hard he was through the thin material of his pants.

The elevator dinged for our arrival on the 7th floor. Ranger carried me out to the hallway and pressed me up against the door to the apartment. His tongue and teeth assaulted my lips and the tender skin of my neck as he made his way down nibbling and sucking on my collar bone. I pulled on his hair, urging him on with small moans of satisfaction.

He continued his journey, tasting my skin and gently blowing on it, sending chills down my spine. I tried to rub myself against him, only to have him press me harder into the door, trapping my body against his. His cock pressed tightly against my swollen clit, driving me insane with need. I pulled his hair harder forcing him to look up at me before capturing his mouth in a brutal kiss, mimicking with my tongue the action I craved. He groaned into my mouth and thrust his hips against me, making pleasure race through my body.

"Ranger… Please" I begged.

"Please what, Babe?" He asked.

"I want you." I answered.

"What do you want, Babe?"

My head fell back as he grinded his hips against me again. Coherent thought had escaped me. The only thing I could think about was the feel of his cock sliding into me.

"Answer me Babe. Tell me what you want." He whispered in my ear.

"I want you to fuck me. Please Ranger." I begged.

The feral look in his eyes gave me chills as he leaned back and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung free of its confines and he slowly slid himself inside me, inch by antagonizing inch until he was filling me, stretching me around him. I was frantically kissing him, urging him to move inside me but he only teased me with slow circular motions, his cock buried deep inside me. I was quickly becoming more and more frustrated, trying desperately to find the release I needed.

"Damn it Ranger. Fuck me." I yelled.

He finally slid out and thrust himself back into me, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Is that what you want Babe? You want to be fucked hard?" He asked.

"Yes. God. Yes. " I panted as he slammed into me over and over sending me closer and closer to the edge.

His body pinned me against the wall as he brought his hand up and wrapped it around my throat. The pleasure intensified, filling my body with liquid heat, need coursing through every part of me.

He fucked me hard and fast as the pressure built in my body until I didn't think I could take anymore. One final thrust threw me violently over the edge. Pleasure mixed with pain as it coursed through my body. When I finally came down from the high I realized we were both on the floor, our bodies still joined.

"Oh my god." Was all I could manage.

"We're just getting started, Babe." He said with a wolf grin.

_To be continued? Would you like more of this? Let me know in your reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

For my beautiful smut muse, Lin. Happy Birthday Babe! I hope it's everything you dreamed of.

All Night Long – Part 3

By Jenn (Jinnu357)

Previously….

_When I finally came down from the high I realized we were both on the floor, our bodies still joined. _

_"Oh my god."__ Was all I could manage. _

_"We're just getting started, Babe." He said with a wolf grin. _

We got to our feet and Ranger unlocked the door following me through the entrance. The rush of my orgasm was still pulsing in my veins. The apartment was cool and quiet, a welcome relief. Ranger threw his keys in the dish and took my hand leading me to the kitchen. He captured my lips in a searing kiss. His tongue forced its way into my mouth as he tangled his fingers in my curls. Desire rolled through me. My body craved his touch, a need that would never be satiated. His hands slid down my body to cup my ass. He boosted me up and set me on the breakfast bar, never breaking the kiss. His fingers found the zipper to my dress and he slipped it effortlessly off of my body leaving me only clad in the garters, stockings and black FMP's.  He slowly descended from my mouth, kissing and licking the sensitive skin of my neck. His tongue, like liquid heat, seared my skin, leaving me panting and praying he wouldn't stop there. He gently pushed me back until I was leaning on my arms for support at he took one hard nipple into his mouth. My head fell back and moans tumbled from my lips as he gently grasped it between his teeth before releasing it and laving it with his tongue once more. He made his way to other nipple, giving each equal attention. I was dripping wet by time he decided to move on. He brought my legs up, resting my heels on the counter.

"I didn't get a chance to have my dessert." My pussy throbbed at his words, anticipating the feeling of his tongue on me and I couldn't help but moan.

"You like that. Don't you, Babe?" He whispered. "You like it when I lick your pussy. Then let you taste yourself on my lips after I make you come." He pulled me to him and captured my lips with brutal force. His fingers tangled into my curls and he started making his way down my body, leaving hot open mouth kisses down my stomach until he was almost there. I whimpered, wanting to feel his mouth on me. I was at the point of begging my body was consumed by my desire for him.  Heat radiated off of me in waves. I tried to thread my fingers through his hair pulling him to where I wanted him but he was having none of it.

"Tell me you want it, Babe. Tell me"

"Please, Ranger." I begged, my breaths coming in short gasps.

"Say it, Babe." I could feel his breath on my skin his tongue darting out to take tiny licks of my skin.

"Fuck Ranger. Please…. " I panted. " I want your tongue on me." As soon as the words fell from my lips, Ranger swirled his tongue around my clit making me cry out as the pleasure raced through my body. My hips thrust off the counter trying to get closer to him. He looked up at me as he slowly licked me from top to bottom. Twin pools, black with lust met mine, his gaze never wavering as he thrust his tongue inside me. He slowly swirled his tongue letting it slide in and out of me. Watching him was so erotic, I felt the orgasm building slowly, the pleasure creeping through my body. He flicked his tongue over my clit then sucked it into his mouth, filling me with two fingers. My hips moved in rhythm with his fingers, my body slowly coming undone as he let his tongue slide over me repeatedly. He stopped just short of my orgasm and lifted me off the counter. He made his way to the bedroom and deposited me on the bed. He moved to the bureau and removed two thin black straps that had cushioned cuffs attached at each end. I smiled, feeling the rush of wetness between my thighs. I had never done anything like this with anyone else, but Ranger had broadened my horizons considerably. I moved away from him as he approached the bed. He grabbed my ankle and slid me across the bed to him effortlessly. He attached the cuff to my wrist, snaking it through the headboard and cuffed my other wrist, effectively pinning my arms over my head.

"Ranger" I pleaded.  He knew I loved to touch him, restraining my hands prevented me from feeling his soft skin stretched over the taunt muscle underneath, his silky hair when it slid through my fingers, and it prevented me from having any say so what so ever.

"You're mine, Babe. I'm going to watch you unravel and there is nothing you can do about it."

I struggled against the restraints, craving his touch. His hand slid under the lacy garter belt and with one hard tug and the sting of fabric biting into my skin it was gone. He left the thigh highs and slowly removed my shoes, replacing them with the soft restraints.  I brought my feet up, opening myself to him. I watched as he removed his jacket, tossing it on the chair, never breaking eye contact with me. I could see his cocky grin as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the smooth mocha latte skin underneath. He slowly unbuckled his belt next letting his pants fall to the floor. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of him, long, thick and hard.

I pulled against the restraints once more with a frustrated growl. I want to touch him, taste him; I wanted to touch myself, anything that would relieve the tension. I was slowly becoming crazy with need.

Ranger took mercy on me and crawled up the bed, his body looming over mine. His skin brushing against mine sent tingles up my spine. A feeling of helplessness and fear mingled with the desire only heightening my arousal.

"Please Ranger." I begged. 

He tasted my lips, scraping his teeth along the edge. "Ask me for it."

"Please Ranger." I tried, my voice trembling.

"Please, what?"

"Please. I need you inside me. Please Ranger." I mumbled, the words flowing together.

"That's my good girl." He responded, letting his cock brush up against me, spreading my wetness onto him. He let the tip of his cock slide into me before stopping, slowly trailing kisses along my skin. I tried arching my back and lifting my hips, wanting more of him inside of me. He slid into me with one hard thrust making me cry out. His cock pulsed deep inside me and I moaned as my body stretched to accommodate him. 

"Please" I begged trying to move my hips against him.

He slowly rocked his hips, making pleasure shoot through my body. I squirmed against the restraints wanting him to take more, to go faster. He slowly withdrew himself and slammed his cock back into me. My body was arched, my breath came in short pants, and I wanted more.

He wrapped his hand around my throat and gently applied pressure as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. The pleasure and pain mingled together, making me cry his name hoarsely as he forced me over the edge yet again. The sensations filled my body and I was only faintly aware of his cry as he filled me and followed me over.

Ranger released the restraints and pulled me close to him. Our bodies both overheated, intertwined together, he murmured softly in Spanish and drew lazy circles on my back as I came down from the high.

"That was amazing." I whispered.

"Sí amante, que usted asombra."

He softly caressed my body, only feeding the hunger inside me for him. I softly touched my lips to his.

"I love you Ranger." I whispered softly against his lips.

"I love you too, Babe."

The end!


End file.
